fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zhiruo Jiang
In this Chinese name, the family name is Jiang (江). Jiang Zhiruo (Chinese: 芷若江 Pinyin: Jiāng Zhiruo), is a fourth year student at Kizuna Girls' Academy and is Yingyue Jiang's surrogate daughter. She is also the treasurer for Kizuna Girls' Academy student Council. Zhiruo is also the leader of Majestic Marshmallows, a secret organization bent on conquering the world. Despite usually behaving as a teen her age, Zhiruo has a group of loyal followers that gathered around her out of respect, friendship or fear. She helps Ingrid with housework and models for photos, among other things. Her favorite teacher is Nayuta Mitsuari. Background Zhiruo lost both parents when she was still an under development in her mother's womb and had to be transferred to a new mother in order to survive; she has been raised as a tactful leader ever since. Appearance Zhruo is a teenager with an incredible early growth spurt in various places, enough to make any woman jealous. She has voluminous amounts of glossy pink hair (with rainbow streaks) that reaches down to her butt and piercing golden eyes (with the universe as her sclera). Unlike the other members of her organization, Zhiruo doesn't have an ample chest but she does have a fat, juicy, bubble-butt, which is further defined by her outward-arched spine. Though she has a slim modest build, Zhiruo does have an incredibly fat bottom with wide & womanly hips, which is a source of some humor within her group of friends. Her large bottom is especially noticeable due to her tendency to sway her hips while moving and stand with one hip out. She has pink flowers on both sides of her hair which she styles in a kind twintail. She has a surprisingly low, smooth, confident sultry voice despite her age which makes her may come off as seductive. She is also incredibly tall for her age with long muscular legs and a modest waist. Her stomach is flat, having a thin and healthy layer of fat over it that is just enough for one to pinch if they were allowed to. Her face consists of soft, beautiful features that often attracts attention from men and women alike, some with more innocent intentions in their attraction than others but she rarely minds the attention during parties as it allows her to keep a high social standing among the other concubines. While her golden eyes and plump lips are undeniably attractive, it is the beautify mark just below her right eye that completes her charming appearance and makes her stand out from other women. She wears a pair of modest, pale pink underwear with a flower pattern on them. Personality Zhiruo possesses a stubborn, yet eccentric personality. She has shown a capable personality. She has an ideology revolving around conquest that she doesn't stray from and explains proudly to others. She aims to conquer the world, and absolutely believes in the possibility of her goal. Zhiruo is a very loving leader, and appears to hold the members of Majestic Marshmallows close to her heart. Zhiruo views the rest of Majestic Marshmallows as her family. Zhiruo cannot cook very well at all and has hang ups about her inadequacy, to the point where she insulted by Jun when she made a better meal than her. When Zhiruo emerges from the kitchen, the other Majestic Marshmallows members flee for their lives. She is very cunning despite how she looks and is adept at manipulating others with her cuteness, however, she doesn't get along with equally cute people. She innocently does perverted things, like using double entendres and use sexual innuendo unintentionally. She is known to be incredibly sarcastic even when fighting, however, underneath her eccentric and sarcastic exterior is an angry, raged filled girl ready to yell at or murder the first person who pisses her off. This is intentionally triggered by some people, such as Nayuta, whom Zhiruo is incredibly jealous of due to her bigger breasts, or just about anyone who mentions her small breasts, intentional or unintentional. An avid gamer, Zhiruo is one of the best gamers in the universe. She also doesn't like to lose, as she challenged Jun to more games after drawing with her the first time. She also has a habit of playing games 20 hours a day. She also carries four handhelds with strap's attached to them. She is also envious of those with large breasts and has a habit of squeezing them despite having decently large breasts himself. Zhiruo also sports a terrible God Complex that makes her think that she is superior to everyone around her and that everyone should listen to her just because she is so talented. Her God Complex is something that her mother, subordinates and sister regularly scold her about. Powers and Abilities |-|Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (in her legs and butt only), Presumably Genius Intelligence (Zhiruo is a part of the Grand Casters organization that is full of extraordinary geniuses and supergenius from all over the Multiverse. She has amazing intuition which comes in hand to solving puzzles and figuring out how things that she has never seen work.), Empathic Manipulation via Cute Overlord (Zhiruo can set herself at a certain "distance in the heart" with a target, allowing her to be seemingly close in affection to her target. Her very presence also induces maternal instincts in all nearby women above the age of 30 who have had a child, including the embodiment of hatred that couldn't resist her cuteness. Bypasses resistance to empathic manipulation however doesn't work on non-mothers. Furthermore, Every action of Zhiruo can induce lust within the target reducing it to basic animal instincts and all reasoning to use abilities to fight with her; it can be done through "moaning", moving of a finger, dancing, using her voice or just looking into her eyes. She also possesses the secret power of conquering/"persuading" anything that she wants to do her bidding and join her Legion just by declaring it i.e. conquering the ground and area around her.), Master Martial Arts (Mastered the Jiang style of assassination arts, has a bronze medal in Olympic Taekwondo, is master of Tessenjutsu and is currently the 10th best Bikini Brawler in the world. She can almost keep up with her sister in combat but lacks the strength to dish out any real damage to her. Plenty of her attacks involve her butt as a weapon. She sometimes uses a rapier-like sword resembling a Chinese sword Jian/Dao in battle with the ability to cut steel and lasers.), Expert Dancer (Like all of the female members of the Jiang clan, Zhiruo is an expert in the traditional Chinese fan dance also known as shànziwǔ, which she incorporates into her fighting style. As a result, she has total control over her leg and arm muscles. Her footwork allows her to easily glide over short distances in an instant and right into enemy blindspots. Her fighting style enthralls everyone who sees it.), Immortality (Type 1; Type 8 - She has even returned to life after being existence erased by Corrupted Deus; She seemingly is an existence that exists outside of death.), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible beings and detect souls. She can even see a soul's specific characteristics. She can sense presences and how they feel compared to each other. She is able to sense and dodge imperceptible attacks. She can use her senses in reverse to find the most danger.), Existence Erasure and Durability Negation (Her butt can erase her target from existence, making it so they never were as long as she hits the opponent hard enough; her basic attacks and powers also bypass durability, all levels of regeneration, various Immortalities and resistances on a conceptual level even beings with high-godly regeneration cannot easily recover from a hit from her.), Regeneration (High-Godly, however, her regeneration powers only work on life-threatening injuring), Enhanced Senses (All of her senses are on such a high level that they are borderline Cosmic Awareness), Acausality (Type 5. Zhiruo seems to have inherited Yingyue's natural ability to be completely unaffected by the collapse of Creation and beyond Causality), Soul Manipulation (Zhiruo is capable of destroying souls with normal attacks), Non-Physical Interaction (Much like Jewels and Witches, Zhiruo can fight Ex Nihilo which are non-corporeal conceptual beings), Creation (via Creator's Paradise. Can create an object for almost any situation, so long as she knows how to arrange her thoughts, guide her emotions, and fuel her imagination to create said object. She once created a towering wall across the entirety of the Eurasian continent in an instant. Can create summons superior to her in strength with preparation), Can place damage she takes to her clothes instead, Healing (by giving others a snuggly hug or by simply sitting on them), Resistance Negation (Much like Jewels and Witches, her body naturally bypasses just about any type of innate or magical resistance on a conceptual level.), Telepathy (Can mentally communicate with her servants from vast distances), Electricity Manipulation (Her Thighs and posterior contains vast amounts of electricity which she can release when kicking or hitting people with her bum. Enough electricity to kill seven herds of elephants with just one shock), Gravity Manipulation (Can generate a gravitational pull with her butt so strong that space is twisted and time is stretched, so millennia pass with each millisecond. By moving her but she can pull or push people & objects with enough force to dent an armored tank), Attack Reflection via her Enchanted Tessen, Information Analysis via The Eyes That Have Seen the Truth (by observing the others she can determine how powerful they are and what they are capable of and also gains basic information on them including knowledge of their weaknesses), Superhuman Charisma (Zhiruo is well-respected leader and much like her mother she is charismatic enough to attract followers with her sheer charisma; typically befriending each and every one of them with friendly competitive games at the arcade or simply by helping them achieve something in life. She also sometimes uses her cuteness and sex appeal to manipulate males into doing favors for her), Power Opposition (An incredibly powerful ability, that can adapt to any circumstance depending on the situation at hand. No matter how strong the opponent is or how outlandish the situation, she adapts and responds with awakening a new power or ability to perfectly counter it. For example, she uses it to counter act her Brittle's side effect that weakens her to make her pain go away. Even if she dies, she will create an ability to revive.), Sensation Control, Absorption, Transformation, Statistics Amplification (Zhiruo's Brittle Curse increases in power every second), Vibration Manipulation (Zhiruo's powerful legs create thunderous steps which generate loud seismic disturbances), Acrobatics (Zhiruo with her "Graceful Butterfly" stance is able to move in ways that it seems impossible and is similar to a fluttering butterfly which also makes it appear in a way that she's teleporting), Damage Boost and Statistics Amplification (Zhiruo can amplify her attacks and increase her speed with the Shimming Butterfly Dance), Reactive Power Level (As a Guardian, Zhiruo grows stronger every time she fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in all parameters whenever she is mortally injured; being injured at all actually makes Zhiruo stronger), Resistance Negation (Can erode away at one's resistances to her advance and mind manipulation), Reactive Evolution (While in Butterfly Effect her strikes automatically changes into an element the target is weakest with), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly; Negated Ares's regen), Statistics Reduction (Brittle weakens any object to the breaking point, also affecting herself. This has been shown to make Heracles's bones fragile, give Zhiruo constant headaches, as well as let her send a fissure into a wall causing a planet to collapse merely by poking it with her butt.), Healing (Stamina Absorption, Brittle can be used to suck stamina out of others, shown to restore health to Zhiruo.), Multilingual (innately speaks and understands every verbal and nonverbal language in existence), Questionable Transduality (can exist in the Axiom Garden, which is neither fantasy nor story, transcends and is beyond all hierarchies of reality; it also exists outside the reach of all multiverses and Creation), Fate Manipulation (Can decide what the future should be via The Eyes That Have Seen the Truth. She is also capable of changing predetermined fates with her presence and interference alone; Jewels and Witches can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes) |-|Resistances= to assimilation-based abilities, existence erasure, coincidences, mimicry-based abilities, destiny, fate, paradoxes, memory manipulation, high-level reality warping, poisons, toxins, higher dimension negation, negation resistance, disease, conventional weapons (can only be harmed by conceptual and magical weaponry), Sealing, Intense Heat, Absolute Zero, Only beings of equal power has a chance of negating her immortality, instant death (reflects instant death abilities/spells back to caster), power absorption, power nullification, conceptual manipulation, emphatic, transmutation, Illusions, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation (Through the blessing of Ilona), Negation Resistance (has a high resistance to having her resistances negated), plot-based defenses, probability, durability and resistance bypassing (due to her clothes), Possession & Mind Manipulation (All Jewels are naturally resistant to being possessed and mentally influenced i.e. hypnotized and mind controlled), time manipulation and Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”) Also: Zhuruo, much like Jewels, lacks a true body meaning that she doesn't have a physical form, soul or blood. All resistances are on a conceptual level Combat Statistics Tier: Varies. 10-C however her legs are High 8-A but her Authority & Hierarchy powers are High 1-B while other abilities are 9-B Attack Potency: Below Average level she doesn't train her upper body so she has laughably weak punches, Multi-City Block+ level with her legs (Broke several of Sierra's ribs and shattered every bone in her arm with a single kick), Authority & Hierarchy can affect things up to High Hyperverse AP/Durability (Her abilities allow her to change around the authority and hierarchy of anything and everything which allows her to harm beings that are beyond infinite dimensions and she also has an ability that allows her to banish anything to their ideal multiverse as long as certain conditions are met, and by doing that ignores conventional durability and resistance to being BFR'd. She was able to effortlessly beat a drastically weakened Archangel Michael and even crushed thousands of big bangs injured Deus tried to use against her, she can place herself above even a supreme god at full power. She also is capable of placing herself above powerful conceptual and special weapons. Can place herself above timelines and concepts if she feels like it) Can ignore durability and resistances in a variety of ways. Speed: Immeasurable (She can perceive beings that are trillions of times faster than light. Fights and Reacts in 1/4th of a Plank Instant. Is fast enough to seemingly occupy multiple locations all at once and arrive at her destination before leaving her previous one. Her butt slows down her running speed considerably.) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Has lifted up a grown man in full body armor that was riding a horse with ease). Striking Strength: Below Average with punches, High Hyperverse when using her Authority & Hierarchy abilities (Can trade blows with Shining Jewels, Witches and Great Old Ones with ease), City Block+ Capable of harming Super-soldiers with only regular butt bumps and kicks, but not as strong as to both Dà-xiá and Yinyue. Durability: City Block+ level without powers (has survived being caught in an explosion that leveled Times Square to rubble), High Hyperverse with Powers. (Can tank blows from Shining Jewels, Witches and Great Old Ones with ease while using her Hierarchy) Intelligence: Above Average(?). Zhiruo is a very observant and highly analytical person, noticing even a very small detail or seemingly unimportant clue such as when she used her Authority & Hierarchy abilities for the first time or the fact that her Authority & Hierarchy doesn't work on more than two things at time. A very perceptive young woman, she could easily see through most deceptions, such as discerning a perfect clone from the original. During the course of a battle, Cynthia challenges her opponent mentally, through flirtatious and sexual tactics. Her intelligence is stated to be above average, but her intuition is incredible, with just her intuition, she can tell the physical condition of her opponents in battle by how their bodies feel when she hits them with her butt. Her natural talent is such that she can quickly learn things she was previously inexperienced in. Limited Omniscience via The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth. Stamina: Average, her crappy athleticism means physical exercise tires her easily however she blames this on her large buttocks. No need to sleep or eat. Godlike when using the Eyes that Have Seen the Truth. Range: Melee range slightly higher with her butt, Irrelevant range with her powers Weaknesses *Her ability also affects herself, making herself more fragile, damaging her, and giving her headaches whenever she uses it *''Authority & Hierarchy'' has clear limitations, such as fighting multiple opponents at the same time or getting hit by something given a Hierarchy that she increased. *Besides her Authority & Hierarchy, Zhiruo is just a regular human with poor athleticism and a heavy butt that impedes her running. *Her anger and embarrassment can easily take over her sanity just by some little things such as the issue of the size of her butt. *She is normally unable to use the full extent of Authority & Hierarchy on her own, requiring to be angered or embarrassed to do so and thus leaving her nearly helpless in most fights against enemies who don't insult her. *Using Authority & Hierarchy taxes her stamina due to the increased energy cost, meaning that she won't chase after her enemy if they run away. *Zhiruo possesses a type of disorder called the Nightmare Disorder, also referred to as "dream anxiety disorder". This terrifying sleeping disorder causes Zhiruo to be haunted by frequent nightmares. She has nightmares about being smothered by large breasts of MILF waifus. *Zhiruo can only change the precedence of one thing at a time, so if she were to fight multiple opponents her ability will pick a precedence that counters the prominent threat to her at the time. She is skilled enough to use this weakness to her advantage. *She's afraid to go all out in battle, so most of her fights are done with the bulk of her power sealed and she tends to hold a back against weaker opponents. *She cares deeply for the innocent and will not conduct any actions that would harm the majority. *She is obsessed with China's cuisine. *This less clothing that she has on, the less ambient energy she can absorb from her surroundings. *Zhiruo suffers from a massive god complex, causing herself to see herself as a 'goddess' and viewing her work as an officer being in godly quality. This narcissism has proven to cloud her reasoning and slowing her ability to adjust to unforeseen situations. Trivia *Much to her chagrin, carries a little extra weight on her hips and buttocks than she would like. *She is an expert in Arcade Fighting games and is nearly impossible to beat. Even Bianca Argento and Jun Yakushi, who both enjoys arcade games, falls short against her, Zhiruo having beat them each nearly 374 times each with only 153 losses to them. *Becomes easily embarrassed when she is the subject of discussions of a sexual nature. *Zhiruo's signature walk is described as "trying to write some mathematical equations with her ass." *Zhiruo believes that she may emit some sort of pheromone that causes boys to always appear near her. *Zhiruo manages the school greenhouse because of its warm and has lots of her mother's favorite flowers. *She is ambidextrous, although she was taught to play sports with her right hand and to write with her left. *She is wrapped in a sweet aroma that complements her cool appearance nicely. *She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way. *Zhiruo has completed 340 official missions in total: 50 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 103 B-rank, 31 A-rank and 4 S-rank. *Zhiruo's victory dance is simply her blowing or planting kisses on her fallen enemies. *Though initially pursuing the title of Number One Grad Caster, Zhiruo is content with her current position. **Zhiruo also enjoys long, hot, and thorough oil-related massages on the beach. *She seems to have a muscle fetish. *Her the seal of the Authority & Hierarchy takes the shape of a glowing pink tattoo on her crotch. *Virtually every member of Zhiruo's faction wears glasses though it's unknown whether they actually need it or just wear as accessories for fun. *She became ambidextrous through her intense training and discipline in fan dancing. *Zhiruo is remarkably mature for fifteen, a recurring gag when new acquaintances learn her age. Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 10 Category:Variable Tier Category:Summoners Category:Law Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Imouto-tan Category:BFR Users Category:Concept Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Soldiers Category:Humans